Deepwater Horizon (film)
| screenplay = | story = Matthew Sand | based on = Deepwater Horizon's Final Hours by David Barstow David Rohde Stephanie Saul | starring = | music = Steve Jablonsky | cinematography = Enrique Chediak | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Summit Entertainment | released = | runtime = 107 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $121.8 million }} Deepwater Horizon is a 2016 American disaster film based on the ''Deepwater Horizon'' explosion and oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico. Peter Berg directed it from a screenplay by Matthew Michael Carnahan and Matthew Sand. It stars Mark Wahlberg, Kurt Russell, John Malkovich, Gina Rodriguez, Dylan O'Brien, and Kate Hudson. It is adapted from a 2010 article by David Barstow, David Rohde, and Stephanie Saul. Principal photography began on April 27, 2015 in New Orleans, Louisiana. The film premiered at the 2016 Toronto International Film Festival and was theatrically released in the United States on September 30, 2016. It received generally positive reviews and grossed over $121 million worldwide. The film was nominated for two Oscars at the 89th Academy Awards: Best Sound Editing and Best Visual Effects, and a BAFTA Award for Best Sound at the 70th British Academy Film Awards. Plot On April 20, 2010, Deepwater Horizon, an oil drilling rig operated by private contractor Transocean, is set to begin drilling off the southern coast of Louisiana on behalf of BP. Chief Electronics Technician Michael "Mike" Williams (Mark Wahlberg) and Offshore Installation Manager James "Mr. Jimmy" Harrell (Kurt Russell) are surprised to learn that the workers assigned to test the integrity of recently completed cement work are being sent home early, without conducting a cement bond log (CBL), at the insistence of BP managers Donald Vidrine (John Malkovich) and Robert Kaluza (Brad Leland). While Mike prepares the drilling team, including Caleb Holloway (Dylan O'Brien), Harrell meets with Vidrine and persuades him to conduct a test, which only serves to weaken the already poorly placed cement further. His patience thinning, and without waiting for Harrell to confirm the results, Vidrine orders the well to be flowed. At first, the operation goes smoothly, but the cement job eventually fails completely, triggering a massive blowout that overpowers and kills the drill team members Keith Manuel, Shane Roshto, Roy Kemp, Karl Kleppinger, Adam Weise, and Gordon Jones. A chain of equipment malfunctions, coupled with a failed attempt to seal the well, ignites the oil, killing Dewey Revette, Stephen Curtis, Jason Anderson (Ethan Suplee), and Donald Clark. Andrea Fleytas (Gina Rodriguez), the rig's Dynamic Position Operator, tries to alert the Coast Guard, only to be overruled by her superior, Captain Curt Kuchta, on the grounds that the rig is not in any imminent danger, at least until the rig erupts in flames, then Kuchta sends out his own call for help. With oil now spewing into the ocean, a frightened, oil covered pelican flies into the bridge of a nearby vessel, the Damon Bankston, and dies; the vessel heads towards the rig just as the workers begin a frantic evacuation, sending out a rescue team after seeing the rig burst into flames. Harrell, still alive, although seriously injured in the explosion, is rescued by Mike and assumes control of the situation, only to discover that the rig cannot be saved. Aaron Dale Burkeen, a close friend of Mike's, sacrifices himself to keep a burning crane from collapsing onto the surviving crew, while Mike and Caleb are able to rescue Vidrine and Kaluza and get them to safety. As night falls and the burning oil lights up the area, the Coast Guard becomes aware of the incident and sends a ship to collect the survivors, who are being ferried in the lifeboats to the Damon Bankston . With all the lifeboats full, Mike locates the emergency life raft, but it becomes separated from the rig before he and Andrea can board, causing the latter to suffer a panic attack. Just as the oil in the well itself ignites and destroys the rig, the two jump into the water and are picked up by rescuers, who then ferry them to the Damon Bankston where the surviving crew mourn their lost crewmen and say the Lord's Prayer. Returned home, the workers reunite with their families in a hotel lobby, during which the father of one of the dead crew members angrily confronts Mike for failing to save his son, resulting in Mike having a panic attack himself. The film ends with a series of clips showing the aftermath of the disaster, including testimony from the real-life Mike Williams and the revelation that Donald Vidrine and Robert Kaluza were the only two people prosecuted for their actions; both were charged with eleven cases of manslaughter. Pictures appear of the eleven men who lost their lives before the credits. The movie postscript reads: "The blowout lasted for 87 days, spilling an estimated 210 million gallons of oil into the Gulf of Mexico. It was the worst oil disaster in U.S. history." Cast * Mark Wahlberg as Mike Williams * Kurt Russell as Jimmy Harrell (Mr. Jimmy) * John Malkovich as Donald Vidrine * Gina Rodriguez as Andrea Fleytas * Dylan O'Brien as Caleb Holloway * Kate Hudson as Felicia Williams * Ethan Suplee as Jason Anderson * Trace Adkins as grieving father in hotel * Brad Leland as Robert Kaluza * Joe Chrest as David Sims * James DuMont as Patrick O'Bryan * Dave Maldonado as Captain Curt Kutcha * Douglas M. Griffin as Alwin Landry * Juston Street as Anthony Gervasio Production On March 8, 2011, it was announced that Summit Entertainment, Participant Media, and Image Nation had acquired the film rights to The New York Times article Deepwater Horizon's Final Hours, written by David Barstow, David S. Rohde, and Stephanie Saul, and published on December 25, 2010, about the 2010 ''Deepwater Horizon'' explosion and subsequent oil spill. Matthew Sand was set to write the screenplay, while Lorenzo di Bonaventura was in talks to produce the film under his Di Bonaventura Pictures banner. Summit and Participant Media/Imagination would also finance the film. On acquiring the article to develop into a film, the president of Participant Media, Ricky Strauss said, This is a perfect fit for us–a suspenseful and inspiring real-life account of everyday people whose values are tested in the face of an impending environmental disaster. On July 24, 2012, Ric Roman Waugh was in talks with the studios to direct the film, Mark Vahradian was set to produce the film along with Bonaventura, and Lions Gate Entertainment also joined the project to produce and distribute. On July 11, 2014, it was announced that All Is Lost's director J. C. Chandor had been hired to direct the film; the screenplay's first draft was written by Sand, while Matthew Michael Carnahan wrote the second draft. In early October, it was confirmed that Summit would distribute the film, not Lionsgate. On January 30, 2015, it was reported that Lone Survivor director Peter Berg had replaced Chandor, and would re-team with Wahlberg on the film. Chandor exited due to creative differences. Casting On August 19, 2014, casting began, with actor Mark Wahlberg added in the lead role of the film. Wahlberg plays Mike Williams, a real-life electronics technician on the Deepwater Horizon oil rig. On March 18, 2015, Gina Rodriguez was set to play a woman named Andrea Fleytas, who was on the bridge on board the Deepwater Horizon at the time of the blowout, and frantically tried to contact the Coast Guard. On April 10, 2015, Deadline reported that Dylan O'Brien was in talks to play Caleb Holloway. Kurt Russell joined the film on the same day O'Brien was in talks. Soon after, John Malkovich was confirmed cast, as a BP representative who fatally underestimates the dangers of working on the rig. Kate Hudson was announced as a cast member in May, 2015, and playing the wife of Wahlberg's character; her role will be her first on-screen pairing with Russell, her stepfather, although they shared no dialogue in the film, only a hug. Filming Principal photography on the film began on April 27, 2015. It was officially announced by Lionsgate on May 18, 2015 that filming had begun in New Orleans, Louisiana. The film cost a total of $156 million to produce, with $122 million spent in Louisiana. As a result, Lionsgate (the studio financing the film) received a $37.7 million subsidy from the state, under Louisiana's film incentive program. Later estimates put the amount at $110 million. Release Deepwater Horizon had its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival, on September 13, where it received a standing ovation from audiences after the screening. It opened in theaters on September 30, 2016, distributed by Summit Entertainment in the United States and Canada, and by Lionsgate Entertainment internationally. Reception Box office Deepwater Horizon grossed $61.4 million in the United States and Canada and $60.4 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $121.8 million, against a net production budget of around $110 million. The Hollywood Reporter judged it one of 2016's fourteen biggest box-office bombs.Hollywood's Biggest Box-office Bombs of 2016 Pamela McLintock, Mia Galuppo 29 December 2016 The Hollywood Reporter; retrieved 29 September 2019 In the United States and Canada, Deepwater Horizon was projected to gross $16–20 million from 3,259 theaters in its opening weekend, although some publications noted Wahlberg's films tend to outperform box office projections. The film made $860,000 from its Thursday night previews at 2,400 theaters, and $7.1 million on its first day. In total, the film earned $20.2 million during its opening weekend, debuting at number two at the box office behind Tim Burton's Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. The film was released at a time when the marketplace was already dominated by two other adult-skewing pictures, The Magnificent Seven and Sully. The film over-performed in the Gulf Coast region, and also did exceptionally well in IMAX, which earned $2.7 million of the film's total opening weekend. The film's opening weekend was regarded as underwhelming and a disappointment, given its hefty production budget, but dramas released during the fall, and Wahlberg's films, tend to have box office legs. Forbes called the opening "good, but not great", especially considering the solid reviews. While most adult-skewing films would generally be made on a conservative budget in order to protect themselves financially, Deepwater Horizon was produced for $110–120 million (after tax rebates). Box office analyst Jeff Block said the film was "a hard sell. This should have been a $60 million film. The budget was out of control." Recent real-life drama films such as Sully ($60 million budget), Bridge of Spies ($40 million) and Captain Phillips ($55 million) were made for more moderate amounts. The Hollywood Reporter noted that when Hollywood spends north of $100 million on a film, it is intended for a much broader audience, but that was not the case for Deepwater Horizon, as the main demographics were adults, with 67% of the total ticket buyers during its opening weekend being over the age of 35. Another possible reason for the film's mediocre debut was its marketing miss, which was also a subject of criticism; from the outset, Lionsgate marketed the film as a heroic tale versus an issues-oriented movie. The name "Deepwater Horizon" itself is more associated with the aftermath of the spill than the heroics of the men who survived and helped their fellow workers. The Hollywood Reporter estimated the film lost at least $60 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues. Outside North America, Deepwater Horizon opened simultaneously in 52 markets, and grossed $12.4 million, of which IMAX made up $1 million 119 IMAX screens. The U.K. was the top earning market, with $2.6 million, followed by the Middle East ($1.5 million), Taiwan ($1.4 million), Australia ($1.3 million), and Russia ($1.2 million). In China, the film opened on Tuesday, November 15, where it delivered a six-day opening weekend of $7.9 million, debuting in third place, behind local film I Am Not Madame Bovary and the continuation of Doctor Strange. The next major markets to open were Germany (November 24) and Spain (November 25). Critical response Deepwater Horizon received generally positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 83% based on 242 reviews with an average rating of 7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Deepwater Horizon makes effective use of its titular man-made disaster to deliver an uncommonly serious – yet still suitably gripping – action thriller." On Metacritic, the film has a score 68 out of 100 based on 52 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review, writing, "ruggedness and resilience counts for far more in the characterizations here than does nuance, and everyone delivers as required. From a craft and technical point of view, the film is all but seamless, a credit to the extra care taken to avoid a CGI look." TIFF 2016 |work= The Hollywood Reporter}} Mike Ryan of Uproxx praised the film's performances and ability to make audiences angry at BP: "I’ll be honest, I didn’t think we needed a movie about this subject. I’ve changed my mind. And, if nothing else, I hope it gets people angry again, because the people who did this to our planet, and killed 11 people in the process, got off too easy." Benjamin Lee of The Guardian praised Berg's direction as "admirably, uncharacteristically restrained...He stages the action horribly well, capturing the panic and gruesome mayhem without the film ever feeling exploitative. It’s spectacularly constructed, yet it doesn’t forget about the loss of life, ensuring that, despite thin characterisation, the impact is felt." Former crew members started their own crowd-funded documentary project before the film's release, out of frustration with factual liberties taken in the film script and in the media."Industry Veteran Raising Funds for Deepwater Horizon Documentary". by Karen Boman, Rigzone, October 03, 2016. Accolades References External links * * * * * Category:2016 films Category:2010s disaster films Category:2010s thriller films Category:American films Category:American disaster films Category:American thriller films Category:Deepwater Horizon oil spill Category:Di Bonaventura Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Disaster films based on actual events Category:Films directed by Peter Berg Category:Films produced by Mark Wahlberg Category:Films set in 2010 Category:Films set in Louisiana Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:IMAX films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Participant Media films Category:Films with screenplays by Matthew Michael Carnahan Category:Summit Entertainment films Category:Thriller films based on actual events Category:Works about petroleum